High School Guide: Summer Madness!
by Skylightvoid
Summary: Sequel; He finally managed to get his love interest to be his! But there are a few guys who still hit on Dame-Tsuna, despite Giotto's threats. Now that school is over and summer vacation begins, join the group with their bundles of fun! Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

Ohayo minna-san ! Ciaossu ! I've come back with a new techni- I mean story ! Yes, yes . Story . Not technique . Story . /hides my ninja equipment . Anyways, how was everyone's summer ? Did you all have fun ? Did you have any troubles or any particular drama partaking in your life ? I had a lot of fun this summer , albeit the fact that my mom makes me go to my tutor's twenty-four-seven , leaving me dead tired at the end of the days and not giving me a chance to brainstorm and write / type up this amazing sequel .

But have no fears ! I will somehow manage , despite my busy schedules c: !

Most of you , or some of you have already started school . I'll be starting soon , and I hope I'll do well this year and not sleep in class eheh . Everyone will do good in school as well , yes ? Yes .

* * *

><p><strong>Title :<strong> High School Guide : Summer Madness ! **[ Formerly " How to Keep Your Lover's Attention On You! " because the plot changed a bit and the title was too long . ]**

**Anime :** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Genre :** Romance , Humor

**Pairing :** Giotto x Sawada Tsunayoshi

**Rated :** T

**Summary :** He finally managed to get his love interest to be his! But there are a few guys who still hit on Dame-Tsuna, despite Giotto's threats. Now that school is over and summer vacation begins, join the group with their bundles of fun!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn .<strong>

* * *

><p><span>HSG : HTKYLAOY !<span>  
><span>Chapter 1<span>  
><span>Fun At The Beach<span>

* * *

><p>Tsuna happily took in the scent coming from the beautiful, pure, sparkly clean ocean in front of him, after stepping out of the van. "The beach," He gushed delightedly. "It's been so long since I've visited one."<p>

Giotto came out of the van right after the petite brunette and smiled at the adorable being, who also happened to be his. "Pretty, right?" He asked Tsuna with a smile. The brunette nodded and returned the smile. "It's very pretty!"

The next two that came out the van was Yamamoto and Gokudera. They too, were amazed and drawn in by the beauty of the ocean. "This is amazing!" Laughed Yamamoto. Gokudera nodded and agreed, a smile apparent on his face. "It certainly is."

"Hurry up, I-Pin!"

"Kyaa! Lambo, stop pushing me!"

"Hurry up and get out of the car! I wanna see the ocean!"

Seconds later, the children appeared from inside the car. "Ugh," Huffed Lambo. "Finally!"

"Kids," Nana chided, "Be nice to each other." Reborn, who had just stepped out of the car, agreed. "If you don't be nice to each other, there'll be a penalty." He warned.

The children pouted and they shook hands with each other. "Truce."

"Good." Reborn nodded with satisfaction. "Now then," He opened the trunk, revealing the many luggages. "Let's unpack, so we can relax and have fun later."

Immediately, the teens and children rushed towards the trunk, somewhat shoving Reborn out the way. They each grabbed a bag or two that belonged to them, and then ran towards the hotel.

"Tch.." Grumbled Reborn, as he fixed his fedora, grabbed Nana's bag, and his bag, and slammed the trunk door shut.

"Stupid brats..." He mumbled, pushing a certain button on the car keys. A loud beep came from the van, signalling that the doors were locked.

"Let's go, Maman."

* * *

><p>"So," Reborn held up four different keys. "Who's bunking with who?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.<p>

"Oh, oh!" Yamamoto waved his hand around.

Reborn sighed. "...Yes, Yamamoto?"

_'We're not in class...'_Gokudera inwardly sighed.

"Gokkun and me will take one room!"

Gokudera choked his saliva. "W-What?"

Reborn shrugged and tossed the key towards the baseball player. "Sure," He said. "Go crazy in that room, why don't you?"

Gokudera's eyes widened. "W-Wait, wha-"

Yamamoto grabbed Gokudera by the waist with his free hand and began dragging the silverette to their hotel room. "Come on Gokkun," He grinned, "Let's go unpack."

"Don't call me that!"

Tsuna looked at Giotto curiously. The blond caught the look and smiled. "Hmm?"

"What did Reborn mean when he told them to go crazy in their room?"

Giotto paled. "U-Uhhh..." He began scratching the back of his head. "Well, it's pretty complicated to explain," He said, sweating.

"It's nothing a brat like you needs to know." Chuckled Reborn, ruffling Tsuna's hair.

"Awh." The brunette pouted.

"I'm guessing you two will share a room?" Asked Reborn.

The couple happily smiled and nodded.

Reborn gave Giotto the key. "Here." Then, a staring contest was conducted between them.

_'No funny business.'_

_'Ahaa...'_

_'I'm serious. I'll shoot holes in you.'_

_'Meep.'_

Immediately, Giotto shoved the keys in his pockets and dragged Tsuna away. "LET'S GO SEE OUR ROOM, BABY!"

Reborn snorted as he watched them go down the hallway and enter a suite next to Yamamoto's and Gokudera's.

"Maman, can we share a room with you?" Asked I-Pin and Lambo. Nana smiled and nodded, "Of course!"

"Then," Reborn handed her a key.

_'A room to my self,'_ Reborn smirked. _'Sweet.'_

* * *

><p><strong><span>[ Yamamoto's and Gokudera's Room ]<span>**

"Hmm," Hummed Yamamoto.

"What?" Gokudera murmured.

The two were unpacking their luggages, after Yamamoto successfully managed to drag the silverette to their hotel room.

"Nothing," Yamamoto replied with a charming smile. "Just thinking about what games we should play while we're out on the beach."

Gokudera huffed, "You're so weird."

Yamamoto laughed, "Really?"

Gokudera curtly nodded before going back to folding his clothes.

Silence enveloped the room once the somewhat awkward conversation had ceased to a stop.

The two teens glanced at each other now and then, quickly looking away before the other would catch them. A typical thing to do for two people that have feelings for each other.

"So uh," Yamamoto spoke up, breaking the silence. "W-What." Stammered Gokudera. "Wanna... Prank someone later?" The baseball player asked, sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

Gokudera snorted quietly. "Sure." He softly smiled.

It went dead silent again.

"Hey,"

Gokudera looked up, "What is it this time?" He huffed.

Unfortunately for the silverette, a pillow had hit smack dab on his face. Seconds later, the pillow detached itself from Gokudera's face, revealing a scowl. Yamamoto however, was heartily laughing outloud.

Gokudera grabbed the pillow from the floor and chucked it at the baseball player, resulting a shocked expression from said baseball player.

"How do you like that?" Smirked Gokudera, reaching over for another pillow.

Yamamoto grinned, "Game on."

**[ Giotto's and Tsuna's room ]**

"Ahh, mouu!" Tsuna giggled, "Stop it! That tickles!" He squealed, cutely and weakly punching the older teen's chest.

Giotto grinned as he continued to tickle his adorable boyfriend by wiggling his fingers against the younger's sides.

After Giotto managed to run to their hotel room with Tsuna in tow, the blond immediately locked the door incase a certain man would come and randomly barge in.

The two teens then stood at the door, staring at each other dumbfoundedly. Then, maniacal grin made its way on to Giotto's face.

The brunette gulped, a gut feeling that the blond would do something to him. Before he knew it, he was on the bed with Giotto on top of him.

And well, the blond then proceeded to tickle the brains out of Tsuna.

"G-Giotto!" Tsuna shrieked, tears starting to appear at the corner of his eyes from laughing too hard. "We... We needa- Hieeee! U-Unpaaack!"

"That can wait." Smirked Giotto, swooping down and capturing Tsuna's lips.

"M-Mmm..."

* * *

><p><strong>[ 1 Hour Later At The Beach ]<strong>

Reborn lifted a questioning brow. "May I know why all of you are disheveled, messy, and red in the face?" He asked, quite amused. The sight before him was certainly a sight to see. Reborn's fingers twitched, slowly making their way to one of his pockets, where the camera was being held.

"Well uhmmm..." Giotto and Yamamoto chuckled, each scratching the back of their heads. "Nothing much... Really." They sheepishly replied.

Reborn snorted and nodded, completely unconvinced. "Yeah. Okay." He replied, still pretty amused.

"Anyways," He held up a beach volleyball. "Can you beat me?" He taunted, looking at the student council president and the baseball ace.

Immediately, they grinned. "Bring it on."

Reborn smirked and nodded. "Good, good." He chuckled. Then he turned to the brunette and the silverette. "You two ukes can sit and watch."

Tsuna's and Gokudera's faced flushed crimson red, although the latter had choked on his own saliva. "Who's an uke-!" He fumed.

Reborn rolled his eyes. "Fine, let me rephrase myself." He smirked, "Uke and soon-to-be uke can go sit over there and watch."

Giotto snickered while Yamamoto stood there, smiling like a complete nincompoop.

Tsuna and Gokudera proceeded to head over to the benches to watch the match, although the silverette was stomping and mumbling curses under his breath.

"Ah, wait." Said Reborn, once they had readied themselves on the sandy court.

"What is it?" Giotto curiously questioned. Yamamoto too, had a curious look on his face.

"If you guys lose, then Tsuna and Gokudera are going to sleep in a different room for the night. Away from you guys." Smirked Reborn, tossing the ball up and down.

Giotto and Yamamoto blanched.

"We're winning this, Yamamoto."

"Yes sir."

With that said, they both got into position on one side of the court. They both bent their knees a tad bit, slightly hopping back and forth between each feet. Their hands were lightly clenched, although they were madly glaring at their opponent, waiting for the ball to come flying at them.

On the other side of the court, Reborn was tossing the ball up and down with one hand, smirking abnoxiously. _'I'll go easy on them... Wouldn't want them to bother me for the rest of the week with their useless whining and crying.'_ He chuckled, _'Besides, Tsuna would get angry at me for keeping him away from that blond idiot...'_

"Ready?" He asked, getting into a serving position.

The two boys nodded viciously. "Ou!"

Reborn tossed the ball in the air, and slammed his fist against it, sending it to the receiving side.

**2 Hours Later**

Giotto and Yamamoto were lying on the ground, panting like no tomorrow. "We..." Giotto gasped for air. "Won..." Yamamoto, who was equally tired, slowly nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah..."

_'That's what you think.'_ Reborn inwardly snorted.

Arriving to the sides of the exhausted boys, was Tsuna and Gokudera.

"Are you alright?" Tsuna asked worriedly as he took out a hankerchief and wiped the sweat off Giotto's face. Giotto nodded, "Yeah," He throatily answered. Tsuna took out a water bottle and handed it over to Giotto, who immediately and glady accepted it.

On the other hand, Gokudera was nudging the baseball player with his foot. "Oi," Frowned Gokudera. "Are you okay?" He asked, hiding his worries. Yamamoto hoarsely laughed, "I'm good."

"Let's go have dinner now," Murmured Reborn, tucking the ball under his arms. "All of you must be pretty hungry, no?"

The teens grinned and nodded. Tsuna helped Giotto stand up, and Gokudera did the same with Yamamoto. Slowly, they made their way to the hotel, where their dinner would be waiting for them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN :** Yeah , I know this was pretty short , but it's pretty hard to update when I'm so busy nowadays , especially with school starting around the corner. But well , I tried my hardest , and I hope everyone liked the first chapter of the sequel , despite how crappy and rushed it is .

Nothing else to say for now so . . .

Stay tuned for the next chapter c: !


	2. Chapter 2

Minna-san ciaossu! How is everyone? I apologize for not being able to update for the past few months (since school started), but as you all know, I'm always busy because of school and such :c! Either that or I have no motivation and start playing games like the slacker I am.

But I think everyone knows how much of a slow updater I am, ahahah..

Anyways, does everyone have their New Years Resolutions yet?

I certainly don't ;c .

Other than that,

Enjoy ;D !

* * *

><p><strong>Title :<strong> High School Guide : Summer Madness !

**Anime :** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Genre :** Romance , Humor

**Pairing :** Giotto x Sawada Tsunayoshi

**Rated :** T

**Summary :**He finally managed to get his love interest to be his! But there are a few guys who still hit on Dame-Tsuna, despite Giotto's threats. Now that school is over and summer vacation begins, join the group with their bundles of fun!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn .<strong>

* * *

><p><em><span>Previously<span>  
><em>

_"Ready?" He asked, getting into a serving position._

_The two boys nodded viciously. "Ou!"_

_Reborn tossed the ball in the air, and slammed his fist against it, sending it to the receiving side._

_**2 Hours Later**_

_Giotto and Yamamoto were lying on the ground, panting like no tomorrow. "We..." Giotto gasped for air. "Won..." Yamamoto, who was equally tired, slowly nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah..."_

_'That's what you think.' Reborn inwardly snorted._

_Arriving to the sides of the exhausted boys, was Tsuna and Gokudera._

_"Are you alright?" Tsuna asked worriedly as he took out a hankerchief and wiped the sweat off Giotto's face. Giotto nodded, "Yeah," He throatily answered. Tsuna took out a water bottle and handed it over to Giotto, who immediately and glady accepted it._

_On the other hand, Gokudera was nudging the baseball player with his foot. "Oi," Frowned Gokudera. "Are you okay?" He asked, hiding his worries. Yamamoto hoarsely laughed, "I'm good."_

_"Let's go have dinner now," Murmured Reborn, tucking the ball under his arms. "All of you must be pretty hungry, no?"_

_The teens grinned and nodded. Tsuna helped Giotto stand up, and Gokudera did the same with Yamamoto. Slowly, they made their way to the hotel, where their dinner would be waiting for them._

* * *

><p><span>HSG : HTKYLAOY !<span>  
><span>Chapter 2<span>  
>Stuck on an Island<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Morning<strong>

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Tsuna smiled apologetically.

Yamamoto and Gokudera shook their heads and smiled. "No worries, Tenth!" Assured the silverette. Yamamoto nodded in agreement. "We just got here too, you see." The baseball player laughed.

"Oh I see!" Smiled Tsuna. "So what's the plan today?" He curiously asked. Lambo and I-Pin bounced towards him with certain baskets in their hands. "Picnic!" They both screamed cheerfully.

"A picnic?" Tsuna cutely smiled, "Uwaahh~"

"A picnic in this weather is nice." Agreed Giotto, grinning ear to ear. "So, where are we having our picnic? The beach?" He curiously asked.

Yamamoto shook his head. "Nope!" He replied, "On an island!"

"...Haah?" Gaped Giotto. "An... island?"

Gokudera nodded. "An island." He verified.

"And..." Giotto murmured slowly. "Where exactly... Is this island?"

Lambo climbed up the wall and stood on the ledge of one of the windows. "It's right there!" He chimed, pointing out the window.

Indeed, there was an island.

Giotto slowly nodded. "...Right. That makes sense."

"That's pretty exciting isn't it?" Tsuna cheerfully asked. "Picnic on an island~" He giggled.

Giotto nodded, "I suppose so." He chuckled, scratching the back of his head.

"Well then," Reborn smirked, heading towards the exit of the hotel. "Let's get going. Our boat to the island will leave without us if we don't show up in ten minutes."

**-S2-**S2-****S2-****S2-****S2-****

"Uwaaah!" Squealed Tsuna. "The weather today is so nice!" He laughed, twirling and dancing around in the sand.

"Tsuna, be careful!" Warned Giotto, who was walking with the rest of the group a few metres away from the brunet. "If you don't watch your step, you'll trip!"

Tsuna turned on his heel to face Giotto and the others. "Mouu..." He pouted. "I know how to be careful!" He huffed, slowly walking backwards to let his friends catch up with him. Then, his heel collided with a rock and he began to lean back. "Uwa-" He gasped, eyes widening.

Giotto quickly shoved the picnic basket he was holding into the hands of Yamamoto and quickly dived for the falling boy.

"Oof!" Grunted the blond.

Tsuna opened his eyes, which he had instinctively closed before the impact. "Giotto!" He exclaimed in shock.

Indeed, the blond had successfully caught the brunet.

"What did I tell you?" Giotto reprimanded as he helped his boyfriend up.

"Sorry." Tsuna sheepishly smiled, scratching the back of his head.

Giotto softly sighed and patted the younger's head. "It's alright. Just be more careful alright?" He smiled.

"Un!" Tsuna cheerfully replied.

"Let's hurry," Said Reborn. "You can hold each other's hand to avoid any possible accidents." He smirked, walking ahead of the group.

"I'm not a baby!" Huffed Tsuna.

"Hmmm..." Giotto hummed. "Does that mean you don't want to hold hands with me?" He asked, feigning a hurt expression.

Tsuna's face flushed red. "That's not it...!" He began to twiddle with the hem of his shirt shyly.

Giotto laughed. "Don't worry, I'm just teasing you." He smiled and held out his hand, which Tsuna immediately grabbed.

"Don't bully me please." Tsuna pouted. Giotto chuckled and the two began to walk after Reborn.

"Aren't they cute?" Smiled Yamamoto.

"Psh." Gokudera crossed his arms and began to walk.

"H-Hey!" Yamamoto called out, moving his feet after Gokudera. "Wait up!"

"...I don't get adults." Sighed Lambo. "They're so weird."

I-pin agreed, nodding her head.

* * *

><p>"Uwahh..." Tsuna looked around him, entranced by the scenery full of sparkling water, the pretty blue sky, and more sparkling water. "It's so pretty..." Tsuna happily sighed, a peaceful expression evident on his face.<p>

Giotto softly smiled and patted his object of affection's head.

"Picnic on an island ey?" Chuckled the sailor. "Well, well, ain't you lot having the time of your lives?"

Giotto smiled and nodded. "Since school is over and summer has come, it's good to relax with your friends and family, no?" He asked.

"Aye." Agreed the sailor.

They were on the boat to the island and wouldn't reach their destination till another fifteen minutes.

"Be careful you stupid child!" Gokudera shrieked, quickly lifting Lambo off the ledge of the boat and to the safety of the silveret's arms. "What do you think will happen if you suddenly fall over?" He ranted. "What if there are sharks?"

The cow chils opened his mouth and was about to rudely retort until Yamamoto cut in with a worried frown on his face.

"He's right Lambo." The baseball player chided. "I know you want to have fun, but wait until we're at the island, okay?"

Lambo pouted and obediently nodded.

Yamamoto grinned and patted the child's head. "'Atta boy."

Gokudera sighed, "Honestly, what am I, your mother?" He mumbled, adjusting Lambo's position in his arms.

"No," Lambo stuck his tongue out. "Maman is. You're just a temporary mama cus she's not here with us right now."

"Geh..." Gokudera's eyebrows twitched. "I'll drop you. I'll really drop you."

"Now, now, Gokkun!" Laughed Yamamoto as he knelt down to I-Pin, who had her arms up in the air, waiting to be picked up. "It's not good to throw kids!" He smiled, lifting I-Pin up and placing her on his shoulders.

"You shouldn't be talking either..." Gokudera stared in horror. "She looks like she'll fall off any moment now!"

"Oh, you're right." Blinked Yamamoto. He adjusted her a bit and held on to her legs, which were dangling from either side of his shoulders. "Better, I-Pin?" He asked.

She nodded.

He smiled, "Yosh! Don't let go now okay?" He said, motioning towards her hands, which were wrapped around his neck.

She nodded again.

Yamamoto grinned and flashed a thumbs up towards Gokudera, who quickly turned around and pretended he didn't know the athlete.

Reborn on the other hand, was quietly dozing off.

**-S2-S2-S2-S2-S2-**

"Well, here y'all are!" Exclaimed the sailor.

"Thanks for dropping us off." Nodded Reborn, who had just woke up from his rest of the group had already gotten off the boat.

"Ahahaha!" Laughed the sailor. "No problem laddy! I'll come by in a few hours to pick y'all up." With that said, the sailor left. The group waved him goodbye before turning around to examine the island.

"Not too bad." Whistled Giotto. "Everything here is nice and sparkly clean." Then, he turned to the group. "Who's hungry?" He asked, grinning ear to ear.

The children ran around, screaming like banshees. "Me! Me! MEEEE!"

Tsuna and his best buddies looked at each other before and nodded. "We're hungry too!" They yelled, huge smiles on their faces.

Reborn grunted. "Hungry. Yeah. Hurry up and get my food." He grumbled, settling down next to a tree and dozing off again.

Giotto nodded, "Alright then!" He smiled, taking out the picnic blanket.

For the next fifteen minutes, he took the food out of the picnic baskets and began to set up. During those fifteen minutes, Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto were helping Lambo and I-Pin create sandcastles. Reborn, of course, was still sleeping under the trees.

"Alright," Huffed Giotto. He turned to the rest of the group and hollered, "Food's ready! Come and get them!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing. Even Reborn woke up. Immediately, they all scrambled to the picnic blanket to get their food.

"FOOOOOOOOD!" Screeched Lambo. The cow child smacked I-Pin's hand away from a tuna sandwich. "That's mine, you stupid brocolli head!" He stuck his tongue out and quickly stole the sandwich away.

"..." I-Pin stared at him. Then she began to tear up.

"Ahhh ah ah!" Tsuna yelled, completely panicked. He looked around the picnic area, searching for something. Then, he finally found what he was looking for and snatched it. "Here, I-Pin!"

She sniffed and looked up, only to see a tuna sandwich sitting gloriously in Tsuna's hand. She happily took it and smiled. "Thank you!"

Tsuna sighed, relieved. "No problem." He cutely returned the smile.

"Honestly," Frowned Reborn. "Can't you two brats live a day without arguing?" He muttered, taking a bite out of his pizza.

"Well, they're only kids." Chuckled Yamamoto, as he reached for some sushi. "It's only natural that they fight over pointless things now and then." He smiled, taking a few more sushi.

Gokudera frowned and gently smacked Yamamoto's hand. "Don't take too much! I want some sushi after I finish this, you know?" He huffed, motioning towards his ham and egg bread.

Reborn stared at the two teens blankly. "Only kids argue. Right."

"Well, everyone argues once in a while, so it's alright." Smiled Tsuna. "Oh, thanks!" He murmured, as Giotto handed him a hamburger.

Without a word, they all ate in peace and once in a while, fight over food.

* * *

><p><strong>Four Hours<strong>** Later**

"So," Giotto lifted a brow. "What happened to 'picking us up in a few hours'?"

They were standing and sitting around the port, waiting for a certain sailor to come and bring them back home.

"Now that I think about it..." Gokudera drifted off, "I think I saw a few sake bottles lying around the boat..."

Reborn facepalmed. "Great. Just great." He grumbled, "Who knows when the hell that old man will come to get us..."

"Well," Tsuna nervously laughed. "I'm sure he'll be here soon!" Then, Tsuna's voice began to get quieter and quieter. "It's not like he got drunk and completely forgot about us..."

"Takeshi-nii..." I-Pin tugged the athlete's sleeves.

Yamamoto smiled and bent down, "Hm? What is it?"

I-Pin began to tear up. "I wanna see maman..."

Yamamoto paled. "U-Uhhh..." He looked around, panicked. When he found nothing that could help him, he patted her head instead. "Don't worry! We'll see maman once that mister comes to pick us up!"

"That's a lie!" Shouted Lambo. "That stupid looking mister forgot about us! We won't see maman anymore!" He bawled.

I-Pin began to cry.

"Oh shi-" Yamamoto caught himself and then glanced at Gokudera. "Help me!" He mouthed, completely panic-strucken. Immediately, the silveret rushed towards Yamamoto and the kids.

* * *

><p><strong>2 Hours Later<strong>

"I'm hungry..." Complained Lambo. I-Pin nodded in agreement, rubbing her tummy as emphasis.

"Just wait here," Gokudera murmured tiredly, handing I-Pin to Yamamoto. "I'll go ask Giotto if there are any leftovers from this morning." The silveret got up and quickly jogged towards Giotto, who was cuddling with Tsuna.

Minutes later, he came back with sandwiches in hand. He bent down and gave them each a sandwich. "Here." He mumbled.

The children squealed and happily took the sandwiches.

* * *

><p><strong>That Night<strong>

"The port on the other side is most likely closed by now," Sighed Reborn. "We'll have to sleep here for the night."

Giotto nodded in agreement as he adjusted the sleeping Tsuna to make it more comfortable for the petite boy.. "Everyone's already tired," He noted, looking over at the sleeping Gokudera, Yamamoto, Lambo, and I-Pin.

"Thank god it's a cool night tonight." Yawned Reborn, as he made his way to a tree to sleep against. "I'd kill someone if it was raining or something..."

Giotto chuckled nervously. "...Right."

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Morning<strong>

"Oi!"

Gokudera ran over to Giotto and Tsuna again. "Do we still have more food?" He asked.

Tsuna smiled and nodded. "Yep!" He took out a few more sandwiches and fruits and handed them over to Gokudera. "Thank god these don't need to be heated." Tsuna murmured, relieved.

Giotto and Gokudera agreed.

"Thank god, indeed."

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

"T-Tsunaaaa..." Giotto wheezed out.

"W-What...?" Tsuna gasped out.

"B-Before I die..."

Tsuna weakly smacked Giotto's cheek. "S-Shut up. You're not gonna d-die." He paused for another gasp for breath. "None of us will."

Giotto ignored him and continued talking. "Before I die... Let's have hot. Steamy. Wrinkly. Sex." He murmured.

Tsuna blushed. "W-What are you talking about...?" He coughed and smacked Giotto again. "W-We're not even old yet... So h-how are we going to have hot s-steamy wrinkly sex?" Stammared the brunet.

"It doesn't matter!" Giotto yelled, madly panting due to the heat. "Just the sun's rays are enough to make us wrinkly!" He shakily stood up. "Therefore," He coughed, "Hot. Steamy. Wrinkly. Sex. NOW!"

Tsuna stood up. "Giotto!"

"Tsuna!" Cried the blond.

Reborn appeared and smacked them both.

"Ow..." Giotto fell to the ground and groaned. Tsuna only held onto his aching head and whimpered.

Reborn rolled his eyes. "None of you are going to die, so stop screwing around please."

Giotto stuck out his tongue. "Shut up you old coot! You're just jealous cause you can't get yourself a hole!" He huffed.

Reborn kicked him.

"Owwww..."

* * *

><p><strong>A Few Hours Later<strong>

"FREEEEEDOMMMMMMMM!"

They all hurriedly got off the boat and began rolling around the ground. "We're finally back!" Cried Giotto. "Tsuna, let's have non-wrinkly sex now!" He said, tightly clinging onto Tsuna.

"Maman!" Yelled Gokudera "MAMANNNNNN! WHERE ARE YOU?" He lifted Lambo up to the sky. "TAKE HIM BACK!" He cried.

Yamamoto snatched Lambo away from Gokudera. "Now, now," The baseball fanatic nervously laughed. "Let's all go find Maman, okay? Okay?"

On the other hand, Reborn was holding the sailor his shirt. "What the hell happened to 'picking us up in a few hours', huh?" The teacher hissed, threatening to throw the man overboard. "Instead of throwing you overboard, would you like a bullet down your throat instead?"

"I-I can explain!" Shrieked the sailor.

Reborn scoffed, "Care to enlighten me?"

"Well, you see," The sailor coughed. "The port closed down earlier than I thought, preventing me from leaving here to pick you up..."

"What port closes at goddamn four o'clock in the afternoon? I can understand six o'clock, but four?" Reborn continued, "Besides, you probably got drunk and forgot about us. Then you hooked up with some bikini-clad chick didn't you? And then you spent the night with her didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?"

"YES! I did!" The sailor cried, "I did!"

Reborn ignored the poor man and continued to rant. "Do you_ know_ how hard it is to deal with_ four pubescent horny teenagers_ and_ two hungry children_?" He dropped the sailor in the sea and walked away without a care. "Tch. As if I don't have to deal with this every day already." He sarcastically muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Does anyone else think that I'm starting to lose my touch? I can like, FEEL MY HUMOUR SEEPING AWAY FROM ME!1! /creycrey.

I really wanna know; How does it feel when two old people are getting it on in bed? I seriously wanna know. Do their wrinkles like... Fly everywhere? AHAHAHAHAHAHA /shot.

I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I respect the old, I really do. But I just had to point that out. Yeah. Sorry. QQ...

And, I always wonder how Reborn feels about being surrounded by teenagers that had just hit puberty. Really. I mean, with all the flirting, butt smacking, and demands for sex, how does he really feel? I don't know. I really don't. Just had to point that out. HAHAHAHA. /shot.

Well. Yeah. Anyways.

Hope everyone liked the chapter! Although in my opinion, it was kinda short :c.

Happy New Years!

Reviews are welcomed.

Stay tuned for the next chapter ~

**-S2.**


	3. Notice

**Annoucement:**

_I'm so sorry._ I really am. I know I promised some of you that I would update this summer, and I'm pretty much heartbroken for breaking those promises. I thought that I would have the summer all to myself, but a week after school ended, my mom found me a full-time job for the summer to keep me out of the house, so I didn't even have the time to type up the chapters. Even if I did, _I had no inspiration_.

This story will continue to be on _hiatus_. Not discontinued.

I can't promise this, but I'll _try_ to type up the chapters now that school has started for me again.

I hope you can understand and still remain loyal to this story.

Once again, I'm sorry.

I love you all c:

**- Mich (S2-KonekoHime)**


	4. Announcement

Hi guys!

Uhm, I'm pretty sure it's been... Two years? Since I've last updated anything, or even be on my account in general.

Anyways, **good news** and **bad news**.

First of all, the good news:

In case you haven't noticed yet, I changed my username from **-S2-KonekoHime** to **Skylightvoid**.

What does that mean?

Hurray, I'm back!

Bad news?

I'm discontinuing all of my on-going stories:

1. **Change**

2. **High School Guide: Summer Madness!**

3. **To Take Back What's Rightfully Mine**

If you're wondering why, which I'm pretty sure you are, the reason is because I have no motivation or inspiration whatsoever to continue stories that (I admit) have been poorly planned out. Even if I did start planning out my things now, I'm not confident with these stories anymore.

**I'm really sorry if I've disappointed you guys.**

Which I'm pretty sure I did.

I kept you all waiting for two years, and I can't even bring myself to continue these stories.

If anything, you can just bash me or cuss me out or whatever. I'll take it; I deserve it for making such wonderful people wait for so, so _long_.

I am, however, going to try to redeem my dumb self by writing even better stories, and hopefully_ finish them_.

I already have several stories lined up for the Naruto fandom, KHR fandom, Gintama fandom, and several other fandoms that I'll _hopefully_ get to. So if you're part of the fandoms that I named just now, hopefully I can make you satisfied LOL. I have a life though too ok guys, so don't get your hopes way too high. I also won't guarantee that you'll like some of the pairings ok `-`.

If you have anything to say to me, or ask me, feel free to PM me. I'll try to answer you to the best of my abilities; it just depends on how comfortable I am with whatever you're going to say to me.

I know I just wasted your time, getting your hopes up and all because you probably thought this was an update and all ;u;...

**But thank you for reading this notice, and thank you for (I hope) understanding.**


End file.
